narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of London
The First Battle of London is a conflict between the Soldaten Rebels with Shinobi Matt Withau as a supporting member, and the members of the London Blitzleute. Prelude As the Soldaten Rebels, aided by Matt Withau, approach London, the members of the London Blitzleute stand atop a city rooftop looking out in the direction. Kurt Leberecht comments on their impending arrival, and Marco Oswald asks if Kurt would like him to intercept them. Kurt declines, stating that they can most likely defeat even the entire Soldaten Rebel group at once. When Marco asks what they are to do if Matt is with them, Kurt states that he will fight Matt himself as he wishes to see how strong Matt truly is. As the Rebels arrive into London, they split into groups to search for the Blitzleute. After a considerable time exploring the city, Kurt makes an abrupt appearance before Matt, Daniel Heinrich, and Eva Ferguson, destroying a nearby building to get their attention. As the Rebels demand to know who Kurt is, the Blitzleute Commander introduces himself before being immediately attacked by Matt. Battle Matt & Daniel vs. Kurt Main article: Mathew Withau & Daniel Heinrich vs. Kurt Leberecht Daniel frantically tries to keep Matt from attacking, but Matt pays him no mind as he assault Kurt. Kurt evades Matt's attack and flees, but Matt pursues him through the city as Daniel follows. As Matt follows Kurt through London, the Shinobi attacks the Blitzleute multiple times, however Kurt evades all of Matt's abilities, causing wide-scale damage to the city. Finally Matt chases Kurt to the London Tower Bridge where the two finally face off. As Daniel catches up to them, he turns on Matt, berating him for being so reckless and scolding him for destroying the city. Matt is ridden with guilt as he looks on at the damage he has caused, however Daniel states that they will discuss it later as they both face Kurt. Kurt taunts Daniel, which Daniel returns with venom while asking where the rest of the London Blitzleute are. As Kurt answers, Marco and Arthur have engaged Helene Diethelm and Benjamin Karsten, and Gabriella Clemens and Steffen Gustaf respectively. Matt and Daniel attack Kurt, however Kurt's speed and prowess allow him to avoid any serious injury. However, his ice techniques allow him to deal severe injuries to Matt. Matt shakes his wounds off as he continues to fight, using more powerful techniques against the Soldat. Daniel provides background support with hand-to-hand combat while Matt takes the frontline of the assault. As Matt makes one last attack against Kurt, he deals him a significant blow that the Blitzleute Commander narrowly survives. Kurt is left astounded at Matt's abilities as a Shinobi, expressing fear at the prospect of how much stronger Matt will grow. Matt demands to finish the fight, however Kurt declines and retreats. Matt tries to follow him but Daniel stops him, and as the other battles across London have concluded, Daniel takes Matt to regroup with their allies. Helene and Benjamin vs. Marco Main article: Helene Diethelm & Benjamin Karsten vs. Marco Oswald Helene and Benjamin are attacked by Marco, who quickly takes advantage over them in the fight. However, Benjamin and Helene work together, avoiding Marco's attacks while combining their own abilities for stronger attacks. They two sides battle at a stalemate for a long time, and as Benjamin and Helene are unable to gain any ground, Marco's abilities deal them considerable damage while preventing their own attacks from landing any hits. As the battle continues on for an extended time amidst the other battles between the Rebels and Blitzleute, Marco continuously remains in control of the fight while the two Rebels are stuck on the defensive. The two Rebels then make one final offensive against Marco, and Benjamin sets him up for Helene to attack. While Marco is distracted with Helene, Benjamin uses his Flusstod ability to hit Marco with all of his power, crushing him with thousands of tons of water and killing the Blitzleute. Gabriella and Steffen vs. Arthur Main article: Gabriella Clemens & Steffen Gustaf vs. Arthur Benedict Blitzleute member Arthur Benedict attacks Rebels Gabriella Clemens and Steffen Gustaf, and Steffen attacks Arthur with a devastating punch. Arthur quickly recovers from the strike and attacks Steffen in return, hitting him with Nichtsfeuer and dealing him significant injury. With Steffen left to recover from the attack, Gabriella assaults Steffen, and her abilities force him onto the defensive and unable to mount a counterattack. Gabriella assaults Arthur with multiple strikes, and the Blitzleute takes several major blows that leave him in a crater on the ground. As Arthur recovers from this series of attacks, he uses Großnichtsfeuer which destroys a large portion of the city and falters most of the onlookers from the other battles. As the smoke from the explosion clears, Gabriella is left conscious although severely injured and incapacitates while Steffen is killed. With having won the battle, Arthur retreats with Kurt. Aftermath With all of the battles having concluded, London is left in ruins, particularly from Arthur's Großnichtsfeuer. The beaten and scattered members of the Rebels slowly regroup, and they find Steffen's body. They recover their injured members and escape as the people of London are left to recover from the battle. As Daniel and Helene bury Steffen's body, the rest of the Rebels find a hotel to reside in while they recover from their battles. Category:Battle